fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Creameos
Creameo cookies are an ingredient that is found in various Papa Louie's games. In Papa's Freezeria, Creameos (Flipline's version of Oreo brand Cookies), appears as both a topping that can be placed on top of finished customer's orders (a starting ingredient) and Creameo Bits (crushed Creameos) can be mixed into the ice cream, unlocked when a player reaches Rank 5, and Doan makes his first appearance to the Freezeria. The badge "Sandwich Cookie" is awarded when to customers when serving 30 orders with Creameo cookies as a topping and the "Cookies 'n Cream" badge is awarded when serving 30 orders with Creameo bits. In Papa's Freezeria HD, Creameos are once again available at the start as a topping, and the Creameo bits are unlocked when Johnny appears in the game for the first time. In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, it became both starter topping and a mixable in this game. In Papa's Cupcakeria, Creameo bits returns as a unlocked topping, made available when a player reaches Rank 6 in the game. The badge "Crushed Cookies" is given when it is served to 30 customers. In Papa's Donuteria, Creameo bits are unlocked as a regular topping when a player reaches Rank 14, and Doan makes his first appearance in the game. Creameo-flavored drizzle appears as a holiday exclusive topping that is unlocked during the sixth day of the New Year celebration. Papa's Freezeria Customers Who Order This as a Mixable *Doan *Georgito *Carlo Romano *Rico *Cletus *Ninjoy Customers Who Order This as a Topping *Doan *Georgito *Carlo Romano *Rico *Cletus *Ninjoy *Tony Solary *Big Pauly *Roy Papa's Cupcakeria Customers Who Order This *Johnny *Bruna Romano *Scarlett *Hugo *Georgito *Doan *Rico *Cooper *Sasha *Ninjoy *Quinn (Closer) Customers Who Temporarily Order This In Other Holidays * Akari * Big Pauly Papa's Freezeria HD Customers Who Ordered This As A Mixable *Johnny (unlocked) *Doan * Georgito * Carlo Romano * Cletus * Rico Customers Who Order This As A Topping * Carlo Romano * Big Pauly * Cletus * Tony Solary * Johnny * Georgito Papa's Freezeria To Go! Customers Who Ordered This as a Mixable Customers Who Order This as a Topping Papa's Donuteria Customers Who Ordered This as a Topping *Doan *Gremmie *Olivia *Iggy *Quinn *Ember *Franco *Xandra *Hope *Hank *Carlo Romano *Scarlett *Georgito *Kenji *Ivy *Ninjoy *Zoe Customers Who Order This as a Drizzle *Zoe *Franco *Carlo Romano *Rudy *Quinn (Closer) Trivia *None of the closers in Papa's Freezeria order creameos except for Jojo sometimes. *Ninjoy is the only female to order Creameo Bits in the Freezeria games. *The ingredient is a Gameria version of Oreo cookies. *The Creameo Drizzle in Papa's Donuteria is a holiday item, and is only available during New Year. Gallery 's order has the most Creameos in Papa's Freezeria with a total of 5.]] Category:Ingredients Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Papa's Freezeria Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Shakers Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Donuteria Shakers Category:New Year